Operation Sato
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: 18/04/175, Operation Sato: Day 1. This morning's mission was a success. Turned off her alarm clock and woke her up with my mouth instead.(Facing Fears series)
**AN:** This story is for my wonderful Patrons, and it fits in with the Facing Fears series. =D [a]2dshepard did some truly amazing art for it, and I think it's some of her best work ever, so please go check it out!

 **Warning:** This does contain use of a strap-on in the fourth part. It also features a genderqueer-ish Korra, like the rest of the stories in the series.

* * *

 _18/04/175 Operation Sato: Day 1_

 _This morning's mission was a success. Turned off her alarm clock and woke her up with my mouth instead._

. . .

Warm. Something warm was trailing along her right thigh, tickling a sensitive spot just above her knee. She squirmed, uncertain whether she wanted to shift toward the teasing heat or further away. It felt kind of nice—smooth, soothing little strokes—but it was dragging her out of the comfortable, cozy darkness, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to wake up. Her pillow felt so soft...

 _"Mmm."_

A low moan vibrated from somewhere between her legs, and she sucked in a short breath, lashes fluttering. The ticklish sensation spread through the rest of her body, like the brush of a feather against her flesh, and an urgent shudder pulled her even further from sleep. She blinked, then squinted down, not at all surprised by what she saw. Korra's blurry face was grinning up at her, blue eyes alight with mischief.

"Goo... nnn... good morning to you, too," Asami said around a yawn. "What are you doing?"

Korra pursed her lips, blowing a stream of air up along the inside of her leg, and Asami had to stifle a gasp. The slight chill suddenly made her aware of the fact that the peaks of her nipples were straining and slick, and she doubted the faint trails of wetness along her thighs were just from Korra's mouth. She propped herself up on her elbows, preparing to ask just how long her lover had been teasing her, but she never got the chance. The soft column of air traveled higher, and her hips gave an uneven jolt.

"I'm not... doing anything..." Korra muttered, dipping down to scatter more kisses across her thighs. She went from one to the other, never lingering in one place for too long, but travelling inexorably upward. "Just... waking you up... if you want me to...?" She paused and withdrew, waiting for permission to continue.

"I'm definitely awake," Asami said, but it wasn't really a protest. The small circles Korra's fingertips were drawing left wisps of wind behind, and the light, barely-there touches were a delicious contrast to the steady pressure of Korra's lips. After an involuntary shiver, she relaxed back onto the bed, letting her knees fall further open. "But maybe you should keep going to make sure I stay that way?"

Korra seized the invitation immediately. Moments later, Asami found herself wrapped in the silky warmth of Korra's mouth. Her spine arched in ecstasy, and her hands shot down, fisting Korra's hair to hold her in place. She doubted her lover had any intentions of pulling away, but she wanted to make sure. Every inch of her skin felt alive and electric, and she was soaring toward bliss much faster than she had expected.

 _A little too fast._ Although she had given Korra her enthusiastic and explicit permission to initiate sex whenever she wanted—with the caveat that she could always say no—this was a much more daring leap than she had anticipated. The thought of Korra peeling the covers away from her body, admiring her, touching her in such a vulnerable state was _doing_ things to her.

"Mm... Korra... How long were you touching me before I woke up?"

The answer she received wasn't in words. One of Korra's hands unwound from around her thigh, and she felt another gentle stream of air glide across her chest. It teased the tips of her breasts, and the twin spikes of cold fought against the hot seal around her clit for her full attention. _She must have been sucking them,_ she thought, twitching in Korra's mouth at the realization. _She left them wet on purpose..._

But the pulses of wetness Korra was coaxing from deep within her were much stronger than the faint traces on her nipples. She didn't think Korra's hand had actually made its way between her legs, but imagining that it _might_ have made her inner walls throb. She tightened her grip, tilting her hips up in search of more. Korra didn't disappoint. Her tongue started swirling, and Asami couldn't quite swallow down a whimper. Her lips formed words, still a little slurred from the rapid shift between sleep and sex, but she hoped her urgency was clear.

"Korra, oh Spirits, please, _please,_ I want to come—want you to make me..."

To her utter relief, Korra didn't drag it out. The warm strokes circling her clit flatted, swiping up and down, and the ticklish sensation returned, crawling up and down her body and caressing every sensitive place. She let out a sharp squeal of surprise, but it wasn't a signal to stop—she clutched even harder at the back of Korra's head, tangling her fingers in tight and holding on for dear life. After a moment of dizzying vertigo, she fell, tipping over the edge with a string of happy, relieved sighs.

She had thought she was prepared, but the sudden rush of her release still took her by surprise. Her hips jerked wildly, and soon, Korra's chin was coated in slippery heat. She knew she was making something of a mess, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Sheets could be cleaned, and the steady suction around her felt much too good to give up. She rode the powerful currents for as long as she could, until she finally floated back down to earth, breathless and panting and covered in a fine layer of sweat.

"Wow," she said, when she finally managed to find her voice. "That was... masterful."

With one last kiss, Korra drew back, glistening lips curled in a smirk of satisfaction. "The airbending, or my mouth?"

"Both," Asami said, stroking the side of Korra's slick cheek. "You can wake me up with either one any time you want."

. . .

 _19/04/175 Operation Sato: Day 2_

 _Stepped up my game today and convinced her to hop in that huge tub she never uses. Pretty sure she's going to be asking for a lot more baths instead of showers from now on._

. . .

"Oh Spirits..."

Asami grasped the edges of the tub, fingers scrabbling against the wet porcelain lining, but she couldn't find a good grip. The jets of water pulsing between her legs had her trembling all over, and that included her hands. She whined and chewed at her bottom lip instead, hips rocking under the water and sending a considerable amount sloshing over the sides. She wasn't sure how Korra had talked her into using the giant clawfoot tub that usually collected dust in the master bathroom, but she was very, _very_ glad she had said yes.

"I think you mean, 'Oh, Korra'. Hold still."

Her hips froze at the order, and she blinked her blurry eyes to see Korra's face hovering close to hers. The Avatar's expression could only be described as smug, but Asami released the lip she had been worrying anyway, letting her mouth hang open slightly in the hopes of a kiss. Instead, all that filled it was another embarrassing whimper of her own that echoed from the walls as soon as it escaped. Korra had changed the angle of her approach, and the harsh stream kept battering _right_ against her clit.

" _Fuck,_ " she hissed, resisting the temptation to squirm away. The stimulation was almost too intense, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stay in front of it. "Can— _fuck_... Korra, can you back off a little?"

The soft bursts of water became gentler, but to Asami's relief, they didn't stop completely. "You swore," Korra said, grinning from ear to ear. "Twice. That's unusual. You must really be enjoying this."

"I—ahh..." She _was_ enjoying it, but her words had deserted her, and she didn't have the eloquence to say so. Instead, she started rolling her hips again, hoping Korra would take the hint and do something to put her out of her misery. She wanted to come, _needed_ to come...

"How about this?" The movements of Korra's hand changed, and Asami shouted to the ceiling. The pulses were back, but softer and spaced closer together. It was almost like a hum, and she fluttered and clenched at the new stimulation.

"Y—yes, oh _fuck_ yes, Korra, don't stop, _Korra_..."

Korra didn't stop, but the jet did move, sliding down from her clit to tease her opening. A gasp caught in her throat as some of the water slipped inside her, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. She could feel it hitting her inner walls, not quite stretching—more of a deep massage. It would have felt wonderful if it hadn't left the swollen bud of her clit exposed and neglected.

"Mm—more... I…"

"Think you can handle both at once?"

She gazed into Korra's dancing eyes, still not quite able to speak, but she managed to nod her head.

That was all the encouragement Korra needed. Asami finally got the kiss she had been waiting for, as well as two surging streams right where she needed them most. She arched, spilling muffled cries into Korra's mouth as her contractions started. They hit in swelling waves, lining up perfectly with the rhythm of the jets, and she shuddered as they washed through every inch of her body.

It took a long time for her to float back down from her high. Her inner muscles didn't seem to want to stop pulsing, and every time she thought she was finished, the greedy fluttering started up again. By the time the ripples faded, she was shaking with pleasurable exhaustion, and her head kept spinning for several moments longer. She didn't really start to come back to herself until two of Korra's fingers slid inside of her, not thrusting, but simply offering a comforting fullness.

"Good?" Korra asked, placing a kiss on the very tip of her nose.

Asami fought through shallow breaths like a swimmer breaching the surface, smiling despite the wet strands of hair plastered across both her cheeks. "Mm. _Amazing._ We should take baths together more often."

. . .

 _20/04/175 Operation Sato: Day 3_

 _Missed her on her lunch break, but managed to corner her before dinner in her workshop. Hope I didn't ruin too many of her schematics. Things got a little heated._

. . .

"Korra!"

Korra's fingers pumped deeper inside her, hooking hard, and Asami had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming again. She couldn't remember _how_ Korra had managed to perch her on the edge of her workbench and ruck her pants down to her knees so quickly, but she wasn't complaining. Each thrust sent stars flashing in front of her eyes and threatened to make every muscle in her body melt.

"Asami..." Korra's breath hit her neck in short puffs, teasing the slight bruise her teeth had already left. "You're so warm, so tight around me." Her fingers angled a little higher, and Asami let her head tip back, gazing up at the spinning lights on the ceiling. Her face was flushed and burning, and she could already feel sweat gathering at her temples and running down the bottom half of her spine.

"Korra," she muttered, barely keeping track of what she was saying. Her entire world had narrowed to two distinct points—the knowing curl of Korra's fingers, and the delicious heat of Korra's mouth right against her throat. "Korra, please—"

"Do you trust me?"

The question took her by surprise. With what little coordination she had left, she managed to lift her head and meet Korra's gaze. Twin fires blazed in her bright blue eyes, but there was also a healthy dose of concern. As much as she appreciated Korra's rougher moments, it was her tenderness that Asami truly adored. "Always. Why?"

"I want to try something, but you need to tell me if I get too hot."

"Too hot?" Asami repeated. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but moments later, her face twisted up in pleasure. Korra's breath had returned, skimming over her chest just above the scooped hem of her tank top, but this time, it wasn't just air. A glow crept across her skin instead, making it tighten and tingle for a short second before receding. Although the brief flicker had surprised her, it hadn't hurt. In fact, the throb between her legs was pounding harder...

A cry cracked in her throat as the heat slid over her again, burrowing into the dip of her collarbone. Her skin ached for the briefest of moments, but when the wisps of flame evaporated, the swollen bud of her clit twitched hard against the heel of Korra's hand. She didn't have a clue how Korra was straddling the line between pleasure and discomfort so expertly, but it was making her squirm on the edge of the bench, and she didn't know how much longer she could stay sitting up.

Luckily, Korra was there to support her. One of the Avatar's hands ran up along her side, clasping her hip for a moment to steady her before travelling higher to tug at her tank top. Asami stiffened, shuddering as a strap slipped down her shoulder, but Korra's fingers were a sufficient distraction. They were still slamming into her, hard enough to make her moan every time they bottomed out.

"How attached are you to this old shirt?" Korra asked, scattering kisses across the sensitive patch of flesh she had just lit up. The gentleness was a contrast to the rough pumping of her hand, and Asami writhed and arched against both competing sensations.

"Not very... what are you going to do?"

The fingers of Korra's other hand flickered, and Asami inhaled sharply as small tongues of fire ate through the fabric. It didn't sear her skin, but as the scraps of what had once been her undershirt fluttered away, she realized that Korra's mouth was hovering just above the newly exposed tips of her breasts. It wasn't hard to anticipate what would happen next, even in her pleasurable haze, but when Korra's breath washed across the straining tip of her nipple, hot enough to create thin tendrils of steam, it was even more intense than she expected. She squeezed tighter around Korra's fingers, pulsing in preparation.

"Do it," Korra panted. "I wanna feel you come all over my hand."

When her peak did hit, moments after a second soft wave of warmth ghosted across the peak of her other breast, it devoured her completely. The ripples were devastating, and her hips rocked helplessly into Korra's hand as she rode them out. The fingers inside her curled, hitting the swollen spot against her front wall, and she fell apart, spilling out everything she had in harsh, rhythmic streams. She didn't even try to contain them. All she could do was cry out and clutch at the edge of the bench until everything stopped shuddering.

Korra didn't let her come down too easily, or too soon. The thrusts continued, battering into her again and again, and one of her hands shot up, clutching the back of Korra's head. She wasn't sure why the tingling heat of Korra's breath had coaxed such a flood from between her legs, but she definitely wanted more. The proof was running all over her thighs and down Korra's flexing wrist.

When her contractions finally did fade, Asami slumped over in exhaustion. She rested her forehead against Korra's shoulder, shivering with a few faint aftershocks. "I... I don't... I don't think I can get up," she stammered, gulping in heaving gasps of air.

"You don't have to, sweetheart. You're fine right where you are. But, uh..." Asami raised her head just a bit, high enough to see an embarrassed look cross Korra's face. "How important were those blueprints you were working on?"

She lifted up the rest of the way. "Why? Are they burned, or wet?"

"...Both."

. . .

 _21/04/175 Operation Sato: Day 4_

 _Finally managed to sneak into her office and surprise her. Probably should have thought my plan through a little better, though. The walls aren't soundproof, and I'm pretty sure her assistant noticed my pants weren't fitting right on the way out._

. . .

Asami buried her face further into her folded arms, measuring her breaths in an effort to stay silent. She knew she needed to keep as quiet as possible, but Korra's rapid thrusts were sorely testing her resolve. Each one slammed straight into her sensitive front wall, forcing her harder against the desk, and even though they had just started, her inner walls were already throbbing.

 _Don't scream._ She chewed furiously at her lower lip, stifling a whimper as Korra's fingers began rolling over the swollen bud of her clit. _Don't make a sound. The door isn't soundproof, and Noriyo will be back from lunch any minute._

But even the thought of being caught by her shy, easily embarrassed assistant couldn't keep her from letting out a strangled moan as Korra picked up the pace. Korra increased the speed of her strokes, angling for greater depth, and Asami had to bite down on her own sleeve in desperation. The unpleasant taste and texture of fabric rasped over her tongue, but it worked. Her cry came out muffled, and she managed to swallow most of it back down...

Until Korra leaned over her back, firm breasts pressing into her shoulders, lips skimming the sensitive spot behind her ear. "You don't have to hold back, Asami." She gave an extra jerk of her hips at the deepest part of her next thrust, and Asami's clit jumped under the rough pads of Korra's fingers. "You can come all you want. This is supposed to be a quickie..."

Asami released the sleeve of her blouse, opening her mouth to tell Korra that it wasn't her orgasm she was trying to suppress, but it proved to be a mistake. A needy whine slipped from between her lips, and she had to bury her face back in her arms in embarrassment.

"Oh, really?" Korra panted, with a note of laughter in her voice. "You're not there yet? Not even if I do this?"

She repeated the earlier motion, slamming as deep as possible, and Asami hissed through clenched teeth. She adored Korra's talented hands and mouth, but in her current mood, the thick shaft splitting her open and filling her up was _exactly_ what she needed.

"I... should have made a rule..." she said in a tight whisper. "No... no wearing your cock to my office..."

Even though Korra was positioned directly behind her, Asami could tell she was grinning. "I think you mean _always_ wear my cock to your office." She started pumping again, and Asami sagged forward, resting her forehead against cool wood. "Besides, I've been playing with it lately."

An image of Korra lying back in their bed, chiseled stomach muscles flexing, fist wrapped firmly around the shaft of the toy, rushed to the front of Asami's mind. "Playing? W—without me?" She'd meant the question to be a seductive purr, but it came out as a stammer instead.

"Mmhmm." Korra stilled, and Asami breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't actually want Korra to stop, but she appreciated the short break. "I've learned how to do some pretty interesting things."

Asami didn't get a chance to ask. The shaft buried inside her began to buzz, sending gentle vibrations coursing along her inner walls, and she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from shouting. The soft humming sensation had taken her by surprise, but her body quickly made its approval known. Her muscles clenched and fluttered, and her clit started to pound even harder between Korra's pinching fingers. She let out a low wail, hips stirring automatically in an effort to convince Korra to start moving again.

 _How?_ she wondered, groping through her foggy mind for an answer. _How is she... I didn't install anything like..._ But eventually, she arrived at the solution. The vibrations weren't coming from her invention at all. Korra was creating them herself, probably by bending the metal core inside the shaft.

" _Korra_ ," she groaned, completely forgetting her efforts to be quiet and clutching at the edge of the desk. "Korra, _harder—_ "

Since she hadn't made it clear what 'harder' meant, Korra did both, speeding up the vibrations and resuming her thrusts as well. Feeling both sensations at once sent Asami into a dizzying spiral. She shuddered, arching beneath Korra's body, clawing at the desk and scattering a stack of papers across the floor. The sound didn't even faze her. Instead, a string of profanity poured from her lips, things she would _never_ say under normal circumstances, especially in her own office with the possibility of discovery hanging over her head.

"Korra— _fuck—_ Korra, take me... Korra, _pleasedon'tstop_ —I'm... _shit,_ I need..."

"Come," Korra said, stroking the sides of her thigh in a gentle, reassuring motion. "Come all around me."

If Korra's voice had been equally tender, Asami might have been able to last a few seconds longer. Korra asked her to come on a fairly regular basis, usually in the sweetest way possible. But this time, there was a distinctive edge to Korra's voice—a tight thread of need that sounded close to snapping. She could tell her lover was just as close as she was. If she came, Korra would probably come too.

That thought, along with the heavy buzzing between her legs, was too much to bear. The scream she had been trying to hold back burst free, and her entire body trembled, shivering harder than the length of Korra's cock inside of her. Her muscles gripped the thick shaft, rippling and pulsing around it, and her clit twitched in the vice of Korra's fingers. Thanks to the constant hum, she had almost forgotten it was trapped. But as good as the surge of pleasure felt, it wasn't enough. She could still sense Korra's tension, straining to be released, and the anticipation blotted out any relief she might have felt.

"Please," she gasped, struggling to speak, but desperate enough to try. "Come with me."

A split second after she said the words, Korra stiffened. She drove forward one more time with a jerking, uneven thrust, and Asami shook all over again as a familiar rush of heat pumped inside of her. The harsh jets lined up with the rolling vibrations, swelling and then fading, and Asami let herself float on top the surging waves. She _finally_ had what she needed, and she was content to ride out the rest of her climax for as long as she possibly could.

Even after her contractions tapered into aftershocks, her heart kept thumping crazily in the cage of her chest. She couldn't quite believe what Korra had just done—what _she_ had just done, right in the middle of her office. Technically, it had been during her lunch break, but that was just semantics. It was risky, unprofessional... and also one of the most exhilarating things she had ever experienced.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked, even though the slippery trails running down her inner thighs to stain the tops of her stockings remained as clear evidence that it had.

Korra laughed, kissing the curve of her shoulder. "Yup. It did."

Her face had never burned hotter. "And how long have you been planning this?"

"Little while."

"Are you finally going to tell me why you've been so insatiable lately? I didn't know my body was capable of having so many orgasms in a single week." To her surprise, Korra didn't answer immediately. She shifted back, preparing to pull out, and Asami had to touch her arm to convince her to stay put. "Hey," she said, craning her neck to look back Korra's face. "I'm your girlfriend. I know when something's up. So, what is it?"

Korra sighed. "I just... wanted to pay you back, I guess. For this." She gave a slight push, and Asami whimpered as the head of the SatoCock nudged deeper inside of her. "It meant a lot to me…" Her voice cracked a little, and Asami grasped one of her hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. "And you worked really hard on it, because you wanted me to feel good about myself. Besides that, you're always taking such good care of me. I wanted to take care of you, too."

Asami had to resist the temptation to snort in disbelief. The thought that the all-powerful Avatar, the bridge between worlds, the woman who had saved the entire world four times and counting, was insecure about their relationship was more than a little ridiculous. Still, she didn't want to diminish Korra's feelings. They were perfectly valid, even if they weren't at all grounded in reality.

"You do take care of me," she insisted, stretching a little further to place a kiss on Korra's lips. "You were there for me after my father died, and a hundred other times. And the sex... Korra, it's the best I've ever had, even before I made your cock. I wish I'd known you felt this way, because all this time, I've been wondering what _I_ did to deserve _you_."

To her relief, Korra started laughing. "We're both idiots, aren't we?"

Asami nodded, slumping a little further over the desk. Part of her wanted to gaze into Korra's soft blue eyes forever, but not with a crick in her neck. "Pretty much. But I love you."

"I love you, too. So, what now?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Now, I need you to pull out and help me find my panties. Or what's left of them."

"Sorry," Korra said, in a tone that implied she was anything but. She shifted back, and Asami let out a soft sigh of relief and disappointment as the fullness inside her withdrew.

"You'd just better hope Noriyo didn't come back from lunch early. She's the best assistant I've had in a while, and I don't want to scare her off."

"I promise to be on my best behavior if I see her outside."

"Mmhmm." Asami finally found the strength to turn around. Her eyes dropped between Korra's legs, where the length of the cock was still glistening. "And I wouldn't chat her up, if I were you. That thing's going to be pretty hard to hide on your way out."


End file.
